Ai No uta Enrai
by Mizu Megumi
Summary: Things change. That's the way life is. Feelings change. People change. Everything came crashing down on Usagi once she reached Mamoru in America. Not only does she meet the woman who Mamoru loved as a child, but a new enemy appears who calls themselv
1. The beggining of the End

A tear slipped down the young heroine's cheek. It couldn't have been true. There was no way. But it was. No matter how much she wanted not to believe it deep down in her heart there was no reasonable excuse. Nothing she could think of could change a thing of what she had seen over the past year. No matter how much her heart ached there was nothing she could do to mend it. Not a thing in the world. The fairy tales she had believed so strongly in now seemed as lies told to her. Everything she thought was real and true wasn't close or dear in her heart anymore. Everyone had betrayed her. Anyone she had cared for was dead or had turned their back on her. Millions of times she had said she could never turn her back on them. A million times she never had. Her friend's hadn't felt mutual on that. They tossed her aside. As if she was nothing. A piece of trash. She was nothing to anyone. 

A year before…

The roar of Luna's irritation ran through Usagi's sleeping mind. With a tired gaze she looked up and rubbed what little sleep she had left in her eyes.  
"Wake up lazy bones!" She screamed in her usual irritated tone. "Today's your graduation! You don't want to be late." Usagi looked down at her promise ring. The one that Mamoru had given her before he had gone to Harvard.

Pushing the covers past her body she stood up and changed out of her pajamas with a t-shirt and shorts under. Her graduation robe hung over her white wicker chair. The hat was placed neatly on her vanity with the tassel on the left. A small grimace passed her lips. Today was the last day she had of school. Then she could go to Mamoru in America. To be with him, in his arms again would feel good on her. She hated only seeing him on the holidays that he could come down, it tore her apart inside.

Her bedroom door opened and her mother stepped in. Her velvet like hair was draped over her shoulders. Rather than the cleaning clothes she usually wore she was dressed in a beautiful spring dress, one that made her look younger than she was. Mrs. Tsukino walked up to Usagi and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you dear. I knew this day would come." She smiled. Sitting down in her chair she chose not to wear her traditional odangos. Instead she'd let her long hair flow down, like her mother's had. Turning to face her mother she grinned. "I know. I can't wait to be with Mamo-chan." A giggle passed her mother's lips as she bent down, wrapping her arms around Usagi's shoulders. "You really love him don't you? I mean being together for nearly four years." A short nod came from Usagi, unhesitant. Mrs. Tsukino gave her one more kiss on the cheek and ruffled her hair. "I have your bags packed and your things ready to go. Your green card is in your purse."

Usagi gave a nod and turned towards her mirror. Once the door was shut she dug out her locket. Their locket. Opening it she played the melody that could help her whenever she needed something to support on. It played and glowed louder than any other time she could remember. 

Picking up her pink brush she was about to brush her hair when a knock was heard at her door. Placing it back down she stood, walking and opening her door. Minako stood there, a grin on her face, already dressed and ready. "Hey Usagi-Chan, we're going to be late if you don't hurry." Minako looked over towards Luna who was already pulling out Usagi's makeup. "Sorry, it's going to take a little longer than usual." Usagi said apologetically. Minako pushed Usagi back down on her chair. Taking her brush she began to brush her long golden locks. Smirking Usagi picked up the makeup box from Luna and began to apply a little bit of makeup.

Luna lay on Usagi's bed. So many thoughts passed through her mind. Usagi had grown up to be the person she had thought she would've been. Not only the future queen of Neo Crystal Tokyo but a wonderful woman.  
"Luna-Chan?" Luna's eyes shot over to Usagi who had finished her makeup. "Yes Usagi-Chan?" "Can't you…I mean would you change into your human form?" Luna gave Usagi a baffled look as she sat up more straight. "Usagi-Chan…you know very well I can't on my own. Not until the whole world knows of your existence." "That's where you're wrong." Minako said with a grin. Usagi pulled out her broach, opening it to reveal the millennium silver crystal. A bright light flashed through the room, one only seen by the three girls.

Once the light cleared Luna stood with her long, black hair. She looked amazing, almost like she did the first time she had ever transformed. A grateful smile sprawled on her face as she glanced around herself from foot to hand. "Usagi-Chan we're going to be late!" Shingo warned from downstairs. Minako pulled Usagi's robe over her head and placed her hat neatly over her head. 

Usagi tucked her hands under the bottom of her neck, pulling out her long hair tucked in her robe. Once her mother and brother left the house Luna and Minako laced their arms with Usagi's. "Here we go…onto the future."

Their hats were tossed into the air and screams of joy were heard throughout the school's courtyard. Ami and Makoto hung onto Minako and Usagi tightly as they all cheered from the stage. Peering out at the crowd Usagi saw everyone she had wished to see; her mother, Shingo, Rei, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, and Dr. Tomoe. Luna, Artemis, and Diana sat down next to Rei in their human forms, grins on their faces. Everyone was there but one. Mamoru. Brushing it off the four girls ran down to meet everyone, grins placed on their faces as always would be. Chibi-Usa ran up to her mother and gave her a great big hug around her waist. Ruffling the child's hair Usagi gave a grin down at her. She had grown so much over the past years. Kneeling down she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now don't go getting all sappy on me Meatball head." Chibi-Usa joked trying to cheer up the mood. Makoto came by, letting Chibi-Usa jump on her back as she held her diploma in her free hand. All five of the girls stared at one another. They knew this was the beginning of the separation of the scouts.

That night the five girls sat in Rei's room. Books were open, video games were being played; everything was as if it were a normal day. Rei sat on her bed reading a romance comic she had stolen back from Usagi. Minako sat on the floor playing against Makoto in a fighter video game; she chose the gorilla while Makoto had a G.I. Joe looking man. Ami, as always was sitting at the table putting stuff together for her college she'd be at. Usagi and she were talking while she worked for Ami was going to the same college that Mamoru was going to. Thought they were all having a blast they knew it wouldn't last very long. Tonight was the night Chibi-Usa was going back to the future…for good. This time there would be no coming back. At exactly midnight would be the time that she'd have to go, when Pluto would open the portal for the last time. It was two minutes till they would arrive.  
Usagi sat silent for a moment, listening to Minako and Makoto going at it in the game. Ami turned her gaze towards the young woman, nudging her slightly with her elbow. "You ok Usagi-Chan?" The girl gave a simple nod, not wanting to admit that she'd miss the kid. There was a loud shout from the stairs of the shrine, so loud that the girls could hear it from Rei's. It had to be Haruka; there was no mistake in her voice. Each girl stood slowly as if they were walking down death road.  
Once they met up with the outer scouts and the others they gave a weak grin. No longer were the cats humans but now as the feline animal they were disguised to be. Usagi slowly walked over towards her daughter, kneeling down to her eye level. "Momma-" "Hey I'm still Usagi here. You can call me that when you're home; I'm not that old yet." She joked, rustling her bangs. A tear slipped down Chibi-Usa's cheek. Cupping Chibi-Usa's cheek she wiped away her tear with her thumb. The older woman took the child into her arms giving her a hug. The scouts were trying their best not to cry. Hotaru gazed at them as if not wanting Chibi-Usa to ever go…though she knew she had to.

Breaking their hug Usagi began to dig through her pocket; pulling out a silver necklace. Usagi placed it over the girl's head and close to her heart. "Mamo-Chan and I picked this out for you before he left. We had a feeling that when you'd leave to go see us in the future he wouldn't be here." For a second Usagi stopped to wipe her tears with the wrist of her hand.  
"Sorry, I'm being a crybaby again." Pulling Chibi-Usa in tighter she hugged her, as if never wanting to let go. She knew now what it was to have a daughter. What her mother felt for her, both of her mothers. Now she understood why her moon momma had sent her to earth in the future at the sacrifice of her own.  
"Whenever you miss me or Mamo-Chan, squeeze that locket as tight as you can. I know no matter how far we are…I'll feel your grip on it. I'll sing our song, our family song. The one that brought Mamo-Chan back from Queen Beryl. I'll sing it with all my heart and as loud as I can." Usagi whispered.  
Chibi-Usa gripped onto her mother tighter.  
"It's time." Pluto murmured as her staff hit the ground. Each girl was now dressed as their scout selves.  
"Can we transform…one last time. Together like we did as Super Sailors?" Chibi-Usa asked. A tear hit the ground as Usagi gave a nod. They shouted in unison to transform, now in a Neo form of themselves. A light began to glow around the two, Usagi unwilling to let go. The light soon began to have moon dust scattered around them, lifting Usagi's bangs and hair. Slowly Chibi-Usa began to levitate off the ground, still she held onto Usagi's hand. 

Diana along with small lady began to levitate, right next to Chibi-Usa. The cat rest on the mini-princesses' head. As the light grew brighter their grip on each other's hands began to slip. Finally with one bright flash Usagi and Chibi-Usa let go of one another. Usagi allowed Chibi-Usa to enter the light. The flash disappeared and Usagi sat alone; a black ring around her. Chibi-Usa was gone. 


	2. My Mamo!

Hey everyone, I'd just like to thank you all for reading this . Just so everyone knows I DO NOT own these characters. Here's a quick character translation for those who don't know them.  
Serena-Usagi Darien-Mamoru Amy-Ami Mina-Minako Lita-Makoto Raye-Rei Rini-Chibi-Usa Amara-Haruka Michelle-Michiru Hotaru-Hotaru Sammy-Shingo

That's it for now

Also a special thanks to Moon-Daisuke and Serene Amethyst, if it weren't for their reviews I probably wouldn't have written chapter two. Well here it goes, hope you like it. I probably won't have all the dramatic and good stuff really come in until chapter four, this is getting everything introduced.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

Ami sat a few inches away from Usagi on the plane to America. This would be their first time in America. Ami was fairly well at her English and Usagi had done really well. Ever since Mamoru left she had been determined to learn English. The only thing they ad to worry about was not using honorifics too much.

A flight attendant walked by and nudged Ami's elbow. "We're about to land; you may want to buckle up." Nodding Ami reached over towards Usagi, shaking her hand slightly. The girl didn't wake. Again, but rougher this time. Still she didn't wake. "Mamoru-San you're here." Ami said. Usagi shot up and began to look around frantically for her love. "Thought that'd wake you up." Ami announced with a chuckle. Usagi gave an annoyed glare to her friend. "That's mean Ami-Chan." Was all she said as she stuck out her tongue. A smile came on Ami as she fastened her seatbelt. "We're about to land." Usagi lifted her wrist and observed the time on her bunny watch. 8:20 p.m. American time. "I wonder what the others are doing right now." She thought out loud as she buckled her seatbelt.

A man was seated across from Minako in a small building in a business outfit. He slid Minako a stack of thick papers; she looked at them carefully. Grinning she picked up a pen and signed her name on the bottom line. "Very well Aino-Sama. Welcome back to the modeling business." Giving a short bow she exited the room, pulling out her cell phone. Pressing speed dial number one she brought it up to her ear as she exited the building and began to walk on the streets of Tokyo. "Rei-Chan? It's me. I got the job. They remembered me and signed me right away, my manager was there and everything."

Rei sat down on her steps with a broom in her opposite hand of her phone. Her grandfather was busy flirting with Makoto; reminding her that she was no longer a minor. "That's great! Makoto-Chan got the lease and license to open her restaurant. She's going to open it tomorrow. I agreed to help her out." "Hey…Rei-Chan?" "Yeah?" "How's Luna doing?" Rei paused for a moment.  
"She misses Usagi-Chan. Artemis has been trying his best but…Luna acts as if she isn't fazed though." "I see…we'll have to call Usagi-Chan tonight."

Usagi and Ami stood in front of the complex building that Mamoru lived in. Butterflies were filled in the young blonde's stomach. Today she'd finally get to see Mamoru again. It had been so long since she had last seen him. It was as if the day they admitted their feelings to one another all over again, just minus the being beaten into the ground by Queen Beryl. Last time she'd saw him was Christmas. She'd given him a teddy bear and he gave her the bunny watch she wore.

"Ami grasped the woman's arm and the two walked up the stairs and in front of his door. They stood there a moment; Usagi raised her hand to knock. It was nine o'clock…maybe he was asleep. Just when she was about to chicken out Ami nudged her back, pushing her forward; crashing her into the door. It opened and a man stood at the now opened door; Usagi falling into his arms dizzy from her head meeting the door.

"Whoa…Thank you god." He said in glee. Ami helped her friend up and gave the unfamiliar guy a glare. "Excuse us…we may have the wrong room." The man placed his left hand on his hip and the right leaned on the door with his chin slightly tilted. "Who are you looking for?" "Mamoru Chiba." Usagi uttered, still somewhat embarrassed.  
"Well you have the right room. He's my roomie."

The man swung the door wider and let the women in. They took off their shoes and put them to what they guessed was Mamoru and his shoes; though one pair seemed a little to feminine. The man led them into the living room and let them have a seat on the love seat, he on the recliner. "I'm Alek." "Usagi." "Ami."

Alek shifted in his seat and a young woman entered, steeping behind him and leaning her elbow on the back of his chair. She looked around sixteen and almost identical to Alek. "Who are those girls, your lackeys?" She asked rudely. "Excuse her manners, this is my sister Patricia." The girls gave a nod towards her. "Patricia, this is Usagi and Ami. Their here to see Mamoru." "Mamoru! What do they want to see him for?" She asked in a mixture of rage and panic. "He's twenty-two, what do you think?" Alek said with a grin.

Ami coughed, holding her fist up to her mouth as she looked at them. "Curiosity killed the cat." "I'm no cat!" Patricia roared.  
"Stop teasing." Usagi ordered. "I'm here to start my life with him." Patricia gave a defensive look towards the girl. "Listen here missy-" "I'm his fiancé." Usagi finished by showing them her ring. The ring that Mamoru had given her just before the first time he left. Patricia sank into a nearby chair. "Wow, my buddy scored big time! But uh…why are you here Ami is it? I knew it; Mamoru must've asked you to bring a friend for me." "Why you!" Usagi stopped Ami from speaking anymore; reminding her that it was Mamoru and Alek's place. "She's here to go to Harvard. She's my best friend." "Harvard, that's the same as Mamoru and I. What field or area are you aiming for?" "Doctor." Ami said in a ticked off tone. For a moment everyone sat down silent; unspeaking. Usagi gazed at Alek. He had short brown hair cut un-neatly; body built athletically; eyes of a plain brown. From his left ear hung an earring. Switching her gaze over to his sister's she noticed that she looked almost the same. The only difference was that she had longer hair, a slimmer body, and her earring was on the right. Patricia had this evil glare on Usagi, as if she didn't like her. There would be no reason to not like her as far as she could see. Usagi shifted in her seat again and stood. "May I…go to the bathroom?" "Sure go right ahead." Alek replied with a grin. Nodding Usagi went in the motion Alek pointed to and shut the door behind her.

"I'm home." Mamoru said with a bag of groceries in his hand. Taking off his shoes he noticed two extra pairs of shoes that weren't normally there. Maybe Patricia was over for a visit with two of her friends. She liked to show him off. For some odd reason she'd chosen to have her little childhood crush on him, even though he told her time and time again he had someone. 

Shrugging it off he pulled the bags tighter and walked into the kitchen. "I got some food. I picked up a few textbooks too." "Mamoru…you may want to come here for a moment." "I'm kind of busy with the groceries. If it's one of Patricia's friends they can wait." "I think it's important." Sighing Mamoru put down the six pack of coke and walked into the living room. A shocked expression came on his face. "A-Ami?" "Oh so that's the kind of welcoming an old friend gets." She teased as she stood. "Sorry…it's just…wow. I haven't seen you since-" "Christmas. I know. I got a present for you." "Really?" Mamoru asked with a slight grin.  
"Please tell me its rice cakes." "Nope…better. I'd wrap it up in a pretty pink ribbon but it refused." Mamoru gave a bewildered look 

Hearing the door open from the side Mamoru slowly turned around. Looking at the door he noticed a woman. The woman he had missed for so long. The one that could always put a smile on his face. It felt as if time had stopped and tears were about to well up in his eyes. Running up to her he picked her up, spinning her around in a circle. Usagi grasped onto him as tight as he could, not wanting to ever let go. For what felt like just a few short moments they held one another. It felt good to be with one another again.

The two pulled away, but with Usagi's arms still wrapped around his neck. A grin shot on her face, one that she felt no one could ever take away.  
"Usako…I'm so…there aren't any words that can express how happy I am now." She simply gave a grin back and tilted her head.  
"Well I'm here to stay." "To stay?" "Yeah, Ami's going to Harvard. Mom and everyone paid for me to come down here for my graduation present. I'm staying here, but going to another college. To be with you." Mamoru gave a grin and bent down, but not as much as he once use to. The two kissed immensely, making up for every other kiss, hug, or moment they had lost to one another. All Usagi knew was that it felt great to be in his arms again.

A crash was heard. Patricia stood a few feet away from the two, a vase in shatters just inches from her feet. Anger looked to be in her eyes. The look in the woman's eyes scared Usagi. It scared her so bad that her knees felt as if they were going to collapse. Usagi looked up at Mamoru, suddenly she realized it wasn't the glare that was giving her weak knees; it was something else.  
"M-Mamo-chan." Murmuring those words her legs gave out and she collapsed. 


	3. Haruna

Usagi woke up from her bed, Mamoru just mere inches away from her in a nearby chair. Slowly she lifted herself up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Somebody had let down her odangos. Her forehead was damp. Someone had also been putting a cold rag on her forehead. Her gaze turned back to Mamoru, he lay in the chair asleep; he looked so much like a child. So much like the first day she had met him in the hospital. The first time she had met him in the moon kingdom. A grin touched the corners of her mouth as she put her hand on top of his.  
"Usagi?" A voice came from the side. Turning her head she noticed that Ami too had been sitting in with her. She had probably been the one who had given her the damp cloth to keep what fever she may have gotten down.  
Hearing her name Mamoru shot up from his sleep and rose to Usagi's eyes. "Oh thank god." He whispered as he took her into his arms. He felt like he never wanted to let her go; never. His hand ran through her hair and touched the back of her neck; giving Usagi butterflies in her stomach. No matter how bad she felt, how sick she was, she could always feel safe and better in his arms.  
"I'm ok, just a little excited I guess." She whispered. Mamoru drew back from her and kissed her on the lips; Usagi nearly melted in his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again." "I won't…I promise."

A week later…

Mamoru and Ami began walking down the streets together, choosing to walk back to the apartment together. Ami had gotten a room just a floor up from Mamoru, which had made Usagi very happy. Alek had a job interview; it being his last year in college, and it had taken nearly the whole day to get his little sister away from the two. "Rei and the others called last night." "Oh really?" "Yeah…Luna really misses Usagi. I mean Luna is like a third mother to Usagi." "Besides the Moon Queen and her present mom?" Ami gave a nod.  
"They…may be coming down for a visit soon. Minako has a concert here in about two more days. She offered to pay for Makoto and Rei to come; they'll hide Artemis and Luna in a bag." "That's great, but won't Makoto be busy with her restaurant." "Michiru offered to watch it while she was gone." "Well I don't see the problem then." "I do…once Luna's here. It's going to be hard for Usagi and her to go…I mean Usagi's already lost Chibi-Usa." A grim expression was placed on Mamoru's face as the two turned up to the steps.  
"Usako…she's a strong girl. Things will turn out for the better…they always do." Mamoru waved goodbye to Ami and opened the door. "I'm home." He announced taking off his shoes and placing his books on an end table. "Welcome home, I started supper." Mamoru walked towards the kitchen, meeting Usagi at the counter and giving her a kiss on the cheek. The girl had been busy cooking something with a pink bunny apron on. "Uh oh…My Usako…is cooking?" He said teasingly. Usagi gave him a slap on the shoulder and added a bit more spice to the food. "Very funny Mamo-Chan. Makoto taught me how to cook while you were away. I'm pretty good at it…my cookies don't burn anymore." "But you still have the klutz habit." "So sew me." "Heh…we sound like how we were before we fell in love." "Oh boy, before you know it I'll toss back a flunked test and you can laugh in my face." Mamoru gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I was a little mean back then."

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Usagi gave a grin as she finished chopping some of the carrots. "I'm home, and I brought a friend." Alek shouted as he walked to meet the two. "Hey you two love birds." He said with a grin; next to him stood his little sister Patricia. Once again the young child's gleeful grin had been shrouded and torn into a raging glare. What was it that made her feel so bad around the girl?

A jolt of pain ran through her head, causing her to give into her knees. Mamoru caught her before her shins could hit the ground and helped her stand upright. "Usako." Another sharp jolt ran through her mind but she didn't show this one. "I'm fine Mamo-Chan." She said standing up now looking as if she were fine. "Just a little hungry I guess…you know how my stomach gets. You better call Ami and tell her to come down for dinner." Mamo looked at Usagi and gave a weak looking grin, giving in. "Okay…" Mamoru left the room and Patricia followed him. Turning back to the counter she picked up the carrots and put them in the pot with all the other food. Alek ran his hands through his hair and strolled up next to Usagi. "You sure you're ok? I mean that's twice in the week. Mamoru doesn't know about the first one but I do. I can tell." Usagi put the lid on the pot and kept it to a simmer, turning to face Alek with a cheerful grin. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just a little hungry right now is all." Alek gave an odd look to his new friend and shrugged. "Ok…whatever you say. Just know…I'll be watching you."

"Princess…princess Chibi-Usa!" Diana screamed in her human form as she ran down to meet her mistress. Chibi-Usa stood on the balcony that her mother once stood at. The one she'd call for her only love Endymion. The young pink haired girl looked out to earth, missing every very much. But she knew her time there must end for it was soon time for her to be conceived, and then her childhood would begin again. Now her mother needed her…her father needed her. Hearing the cries of her friend she turned and gave a shocked expression; Diana stood there nearly out of breath. "Princess…the master…Princess Selenity and Prince Endymion are missing!" Chibi-Usa took off in a spring, towards the throne room. Neither her mother nor father sat in the throne. A shock of fear overcame her. The opposite doors opened, her fellow junior scouts arriving. Para Para, sailor Pallas stood before her princess and bowed. "Mistress, your father and mother have disappeared. We have no clue to as where they have gone." She said in a child like voice. The girl and her sisters were already into their senshi outfits. Her blue hair had grown a little longer since the girl had last seen her. Sailor Ceres stood next to her younger sister and gave a sigh. "There's more. Sailor Juno and I can't find any of the other scouts." "Our parents are gone too?" Sailor Vesta asked with shock. "Of all people I expected you to know that VesVes. I mean your mom is the psychic." Sailor Vesta gave an annoyed look, slapping Sailor Ceres in the back of the head. "Why you little-!" Ceres was cut off by Jun who had slammed them both to the opposite ends of the room. "This is no time to be fighting! Some how…we have to find a way to find our parents. It's our duty to protect the future moon princess, Chibi-Usa." The girl said in the calmest tone she could. "Jun is right guys. We have to find them." Chibi-Usa said. "We may just be children, but I have command while my parents are absent. Diana." The girl who had remained quiet approaches, pushing through the green haired and pink haired woman to meet her master. "Yes." "Do you think-" "The past has altered?" Chibi-Usa gave a nod. Diana paused for a moment and gave a sigh under her breath. "I don't know." Sailor Vesta took a step forward. "Can't we ask Pluto for help? I mean she is the sailor scout of time." "Yes…but since our last big battle…she's no longer able to travel through time. If she does…the results could be disastrous." "CHIBI-USA!" Sailor Pallas screamed in horror, jumping up from the sitting position she had been in. Chibi-Usa lifted her hand, she was transparent. What was happening? "Princess!" Vesta screamed, attempting to grab hold of her. A shocked look came onto her, before they knew it; the little princess was gone. "Chibi-Usa!" Vesta screamed in horror.

Mamoru woke the next day, staring into Usagi's face. The woman lay asleep; she seemed so much like the woman he had first met. So immature, so gentle. Skimming his hand across her cheek he saw her grin at his touch. The girl was probably lost in her dreams of candy and sweets. A frown met his face. For the past week he had been dreaming about her. Not his Usako, but another woman. Haruna. Why now? Why after all these years could he remember Haruna? The woman had obviously forgotten about him, so why did he remember her?

Flash  
"Mamo-Chan?" Eight year old Mamoru lifted his gaze from the beach he stared at towards the young girl next to him. She had long wavy hair, beautiful brown eyes, and the face that looked as if it had been carved by angels. Her dress was a plain white, though plain it looked as if it cost a million dollars. "Yes Haruko?" The girl had a babyish giggle pass her lips, reaching her hand out to touch his. "When you come back from Tokyo tomorrow, can we go to the beach together? I've never been there." Mamoru gave a grin and laced his fingers into Haruna's. "Of course, we can even have a picnic if you'd like." Haruna paused for a moment, nodded, and then gave a smile. "Mamo-Chan." "Yes?" "Do you promise…that you'll always be there for me? I mean my dad…he's not-" "I promise." When Haruna turned to meet him she saw such a determination in his eyes. So many times she had been let down. No matter what happened someone always betrayed her or left her in the dust for another. Mamoru knew of her past. He knew how and how much she had been hurt. She could trust him. Deep down in her heart she knew it.

That day Mamoru seemed far off in his mind. He seemed almost in a distant land. Away from everyone. Usagi was his one and only. His child's mother. The barer of his child. The one he'd marry, the one he'd always s loved. So why now, why did Haruna ring in his mind now of all times? Thousands of things could go wrong from this dream he had, and nothing right. Everything would change, could change. If he told Usagi about his dream, even a hint about Haruna it could mess up their whole relationship.  
"Mamo-Chan?" He broke out of his mindless daze and took a bite of the chip he had. "Uh yes Usako?" "Would you mind stopping by the grocery store, I need a few things to make dinner for us tonight." Mamoru gave a grin and nodded, reaching for his wallet in his drawer. "I'll be back in twenty minutes at maximum."

Ten minutes later Mamoru was walking down the crowded streets to meet his dear Usagi. Yes. His dear Usagi. Haruna was a thing of the past, he'd never see her again and Usagi was destined to be his forever…forever. Forever was a long time. That thought continuously ran through his mind. Could a love really last forever. Is it possible for every reincarnation for someone to find the exact same person and love them?

A thump came against him and his bags fell to the ground; oranges falling everywhere. A groan of stress came over him as he bent o pick up his things, the girl who had bumped into him apologizing continuously saying that she was mixed up in her books too much. "It's ok really." He said as he lifted his gaze and stood straight. The woman handed him a text book he had bought and he looked at her in shock. "Here…your book." She said handing the book to him. Taking it only one word left his mouth. "Haruna?" 


	4. Mamo's faithfulI'm sure of it

GOMEN NASAI! Excuse my unkown writers leave! There's a lot of stuff that's been happening badly here IRL so excuse this chapter for being rushed and short. I promise i'll try to make the next one better!

Usagi gave a bunch of cheerful grins as she and Ami continued working on the peanut butter cookies that they were making for their friends. It was amazing at how much she had grown herself. The once crybaby klutz was now a more sophisticated woman. Well…not the most sophisticated, but she still had a few hundred years till she had to fully mature. Ami took a cup that she had been drinking from and washed the bottom of it, drying it with a cloth. Grasping the bottom she placed a neat design over the top of the cookie. While she had been doing that, Usagi had taken a long drawing toothpick and made little bunnies, along with a special cookie with their symbol and name written in Japanese.

A ring came from the door. Usagi wiped the crumbs and dough off of her hands with a dish towel. Answering the door she gave a grin as she noticed it was Patricia. A small smirk had been placed on her face but it had slowly faded once she realized it was Usagi. None the less Usagi kept on a grin and swayed the door open wider with her hands. Patricia walked in and shut the door behind her, taking off her shoes. "Sorry, Alek isn't here right now." "I didn't come for him." "Oh…well…would you like to make some cookies with Ami and me?" Patricia just gave a humph and let herself into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out one of Alek's sodas. Usagi gave a chuckle and saw somewhat of Ann in her as she walked over towards her cookies. Patricia had leaned up against the counter while Ami placed in Usagi and her cookies in the oven. Removing her glasses she set them down on the counter top and grinned towards the young girl. "So Patricia, you're in the eleventh grade correct?" The girl gave a nod and sucked down half more of her drink. Ami paused, not knowing exactly what to say. Usagi, as always, had something to say. "Would you like to stay for dinner with us, a bunch of our friends are visiting from Japan. I think you'd like them." "Who would you know that I'd be interested in? But sure, it's a free meal isn't it."

Patricia had walked up the steps towards her brother and Mamoru's apartment. She wouldn't admit that Usagi lived there…and slept in the same bed with Mamoru. The girl had dressed in a short summer mini-dress, tinted in a sky blue color. Raising her hand she knocked three times. Within moments, as usual, Usagi greeted her at the door. She couldn't even force a fake smile around her rival. Everything had been going fine until she showed up from Japan. As she took off her shoes she noticed three more pairs of shoes. Stepping in she gave a grin, making it loud and noticeable about her presence when all she could do was stand there in shock. What she saw not only stunned her but confused her. "M-Minako Aino…Makoto Kino…Rei Hino?" She said in a surprised tone. All the girls waved and took a sip of the tea while reuniting on old times. Now that Alek and Patricia were here they had to tone down the scouts talk. "You are friends with one of the biggest singers slash models in the world, biggest restaurant owner in Japan!" Usagi looked at her friends and shrugged, walking over and sitting on the floor between Mamoru and Rei. "Uh…well I never thought of them in that light, but yeah." Patricia just took a seat and watched as Usagi got up to go get something from the kitchen. How could someone so lowly have such great friends? They had accomplished so much; here Usagi was mooching off of Mamoru's hard work, only doing house chores to pay back for all the things he had given her in the six months she had been staying here. 

Usagi returned with a tray of cookies, a grin on her face as she set the tray down. Everyone grinned when they saw their symbol and name on the cookies, even Patricia and Alek had one made for themselves. The whole group chose their cookies and dug in. Suddenly a grin had shot on the envious woman as she dug in the cookies, but it didn't look as if it was for the cookies at all.

The next morning Patricia didn't even knock but walked into the door, a grin on her face. It was ten and everyone except Usagi had left. The group of girls had gone out shopping in America while Usagi had chosen to stay home and prepare dinner; pot roast. Patricia strolled in, a grim look on her face. 

Usagi turned towards the woman with a sympathetic look. It looked as if she was almost in tears. Dropping her knife she rushed over to Patricia and took her into her arms. "What's the matter…" Usagi asked in a baffled voice. Patricia dropped to her knees, dragging Usagi to the ground with her. "I…I have to show you something." She whispered between the cries.

Patricia impatiently dragged Usagi towards the downtown mall. Usagi had to change out of her clothes and into some the school girl had lying around, saying that Mamoru would recognize her in her regular clothes. When she had asked what it had to do with Mamoru Patricia only pushed her faster.

The woman had pushed Usagi behind a bush and knelt down. "Watch the court…I read it in Mamoru's planner." Once again the clueless girl gave the same gaze as Patricia walked off. Usagi turned towards the food court and noticed Mamoru walking to an empty table. A grin shot on her face as she stood, waving her hand to get his attention. Just as she shouted the first syllable of his name she noticed him hugging a brunette woman. He had kissed her on the cheek and sat down with her. 


End file.
